planetcoasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Scenario Editor
The Scenario Editor is a new feature that was added in update 1.4. Players are able to create custom Scenarios using the same biomes in the Sandbox Mode and Challenge Mode. Select finance options, research trees and more. Multiple scenarios can be saved and uploaded to the Steam Workshop. Failed objectives in a scenario will require the player to start the scenario over. There are optional timers that can be used. Objectives Objectives Preview Here players can specify objectives and set their difficulty levels. *Easy *Medium *Hard Objectives can be added to each goal difficulty. A scenario can have no objective. Below is the list of objectives available: *Finances (Company Value, Park Profits, Park Value, Pay Off Loans, Total Money) *Guest (Firework Display, Guest Count, Guest Happiness) *Management (Catch Pickpockets, Employ Staff, No Staff Leaves, Staff Building Capacity, Staff Building Uses, Theft Victim, Train Staff) *Park (Build Coaster, Build Ride, Park Rating) Each objective can have additional conditions. For example, a deadline that an objective need to be accomplished. Park Park Size, Shapes and Spawn Points Boundaries can be set that limit the area within the park that the scenario exists in. Create a park first if desired, then limit the scenario to only a part of it. The height, width, and length of the boundary can be set as well as the X, Y, Z perimeters. Opening Times Set the park opening and closing times. This will affect the activity during the specified hours. The time of day that the scenario starts can also be set here. Breakdown Rate *Set the parkwide breakdown rate. A higher rate will cause rides to break sooner. Terrain Editing *Decide if the player will be allowed to edit the Terrain *Specify the editing cost to the player. Park Capacity *Allow or disallow the player to Edit the Park Capacity. *Set the park guest capacity size (if applicable) *Decide if current guests should be removed when the scenario is started. *Decide if all clutter (garbage, vomit, etc) should be removed when the scenario is started. Track Restrictions *Decide if the player should be allowed to disable track restrictions. Finances Funds Refunds Loans Challenge Loans Short Loans Long Loans Miscellaneous loans Research Here players will decide what items, rides, coasters, faciliites, etc are allowed to be researched and used by the player. Unlocked These are items are already available at the beginning of the scenario. Scenario creators will pull from here to move items into research or move to the unavailable option. Researchable These are items that can be researched and are not already available. Players can set these items to be research simultaneously or set them in a linear track that will require previous completions of research for progression in a new one. Unavailable Items that are made unavailable can be any item of course but more specifically, may be items already in the park prior to the scenario and are no longer needed or wanted for scenario purposes. If the park/scenario is to not use a specified item/ride/etc at all, then those items would also go here. Marketing Staff Guests Crime Scenario Editor image2.jpg Scenario Editor image3.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Guides